matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Tongue (Episode 6.2)
Silver Tongue was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: Something isn't right in the slums, {redpill_name}. Revenue is falling off, and nodody seems to know why. Now that we're done faffing about with those silly cheat codes, it's time to take care of business. Word on the street is that the Bag Lady's been dropping hints about what's going on. I want you to pay her a visit, and find out exactly what she knows . That tramp shouldn't put up any resistance once you convinced her that you're in earnest, eh? You'll find her in Moriah Projects, no doubt in the proximity of some refuse heap. Operator: The Bag Lady's an Exile, and you'd think she'd have enough power to at least, well, get a job. Maybe she likes being, uh, independent. The Bag Lady: Took you long enough. Yeah, so I've told a few people; a girl's got to make a living, don't she? Dezreki paid fair and square... Well, fine, you get it for free, seeing as how your boss is, um, such a lady's man. So here's the scoop: the Elements are up to something. Hey, what are you looking at me for? That's all I know. You should talk to Silver. That sly old butcher's always got something smelly up his sleeve. Operator: Silver? We just had a run-in with him over the business of the Twin pieces. maybe he wasn't quite as forthcoming as as he should have been. The Bag Lady: Hey, tell the merv that if he wants to show his gratitude , he could decrease garbage collection around here. They're taking away perfectly good trash before I can get to it! There's so much to go through these days... Flood: Silver, Silver, Silver... I know some old chums of his who will be delighted to pay him another visit. Operator: Identical Exile programs... Must be the Twins in there. Twin: Old man Silver, you say? Lovely! Only it can be a trick to find him. Twin: But we know just where to start. if we're lucky, we'll find him in time for tea. Operator: I always worry when when people seem to enjoy their work that much. I suppose it's time to check in with Flood. Twin: Toodle-oo. Twin: Run along; we'll catch up. Flood: Camon Heights is where Silver makes his abode. The Twins have gone on ahea; you may not have much to do, {redpill_name}, which is probably for the best. Operator: Exile programs, a Twin or two--looks like a real funhouse. Twin: Do enlighten us, dear chap. You wouldn't want want us to have to ask twice, now, would you? Flood: Oh, Minks. That will suffice, operative. Now be so good as to eliminate Silver's goons at that location before moving on. Twin: That's a good fellow. But there's really no call for swearing, you know. Twin: We simply can't abide incivility. Twin: Ah, Minks. Silver is quite a rascal. Operator: Look's like you're all clear. Twin: Ah, Minks. Silver is quite a rascal. Flood: Time is money, {redpill_name}, and you're wasting it. Operator: Bunches of Exile programs in there. Twin: You see how it is, mate. Twin: Time to own up. Silver: All right, so i have been holding back some of my take... But I wasn't the first one! No, I don't know their plans. They don't seem to trust me--can't imagine why. But I've been watching Mercury. He's been sending men out of his territory, into the subway. Where they go from there, I don't know. But he's up to something more than just holding back profits, you can be sure of that. Operator: Mercury, huh? For his sake, I hope Silver's playing it straight with us this time. Silver: The Merovingian wasn't paying attention, meatbag! messing with cheat codes, Twins, Anome--someone's got to look after number one, and if he's not going to do it, I will! All right, so he's back. yes, I beleive you've made that perfectly clear. Twin: Maybe we'll stick around a bit--help Silver with some "research." Perhaps we can...clarify a few things for him. Twin: Silver's quite a sport isn't he? Flood: Silver has always been paranoid about Mercury, so it's no great surprise that he's been spying on him. The Elements are all ready to stab each other in the back at any time. Such a cozy little family... Now you see why we don't invite them to parties It is likely that Silver is lying to you, {redpill_name}; yes, you have the look of someone too stupid to disbelieve anything polysyllabic. However, it would be worth checking up on Mercury just to call Silver's bluff. I'll be in touch. completed NPCs *Elite Guard // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse" Category:Episode 6.2 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.2)